James Potters Secret! Its kinda stupid, but hey!
by Loki4
Summary: Another stupid fic! Third one today if I'm not mistaken!! Hooray! Thanks again Blaise! James Potter doesn't want everyone to think he's a sissy, but Sirius Black finds out, its weird...


__

Hmmmm…another fanfic? What about this time…I must think. ***thinks***

__

I was kind of thinking of…AHA!!! ***is struck on the head by an idea!***

__

Yeah, now I know how to upload! Thanks SOO much Blaise! Well, I guess the usual disclaimer applies: All people in this story's names were thought up by JK Rowling, pretty much. I'm not sure yet. But its MY personalities to Rowling's names! So I interpreted the characters. But its not all my interpretation. I got some stuff out of the books for them too. And I'm not making money! Yesss! My idea formulates…ooh, yes…ok, and James' blue mosquito DOES exist! Well I'm not saying that Rowling's James sleeps with a blue mosquito…but the stuffed mosquito is based on a real stuffed animal! Lol, no really! I'll tell you more at the end. Now, read! 

**JAMES' SECRET (you know it but they don't)**

__

Dedicated to my cat, Midnight, and my brother, Francis

James Potter was a popular 2nd year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To all his classmates, he was an excellent Seeker for Gryfinndor, clever, kind, and a good friend. To himself, he was a sissy. He lived in a small cottage with his mother. His father had died. He was always a mommy's boy. And to his shame, he had bad dreams when he didn't sleep with his stuffed animal. James had been given his stuffed blue mosquito by his father, before he died. James had been seven then. The blue mosquito was mostly blue but had neon green arms and legs and antenna. He loved the mosquito, named Needer. He slept with Needer every night, and told her everything. Needer never talked back. Not even Sirius knew about Needer. Sirius wasn't a sissy. He was a Beater on the Quidditch team, brave, fearless, and also smart and a good friend like everyone thought James. James thought of Sirius what everyone else thought of him. Little did he know that Sirius felt the same way about him. And little did he know that Sirius was also insecure about himself. He didn't know that Sirius slept with a red and orange mosquito…named Skeeter after his crush, Rita Skeeter in Ravenclaw….

Then, one night, Sirius was planting a stink bomb in James' trunk before his friend came up to bed, and he FOUND Needer. He was in shock! All this time he'd been worried that James would find HIS mosquito that he didn't realise that James had a mosquito too and was worried that Sirius would find HIS! Sirius made a logical descision and decided NOT to plant the bomb…instead, when James came up, he said, "James, there's something I have to show you…"

James walked to Sirius' bed. "What is it?" he asked. Sirius pulled out his red and orange mosquito. "OH MY GOD!" gasped James. Loudly but quietly. Well, you know what I mean. "I have that same mosquito but its BLUE and GREEN!" 

"Wow! What a coincidence! I was worried that you'd think I was a sissy! That's why I didn't tell you! But I mean, since we've known each other for a year it would be sort of pointless to pretend, right?" asked Sirius.

"Well, yeah!" exclaimed James. He opened his trunk and got out Needer. "Needer, meet your counterpart! See, Sirius, I thought you'd think I was a sissy!"

"What? Never! Friends forever?"

"Friends forever." The two boys laughed and went to bed.

__

Yay! I did it! That just came to me…like 5 minutes ago…Well, let me tell you about the mosquito. My dad works at the White House. Sometimes they do this REALLY cool fair thing. They like get some rides and stuff. And then they have games. And the fair is only for employees, so its not as crowded as the Easter Egg Roll. Well you see, everything at the fair is FREE! Free cotton candy, Ben and Jerrys, hot dogs, hamburgers, Powerade, soda…and then they have usually 2 games. With stuffed animals as prizes. Those are free too! Well, at one game, my bro had his eye on a stuffed green octopus. But then they gave away the green one. Then we tried for a blue one. But they gave that away too, after we had given up to go eat and do some rides. Then my brother became obessed with this blue mosquito at the other game. After several hours, winning myself a white bear holding a bag of plastic hundred dollar bills which I still haven't decided if its name is Regis Philman after Millionare or Mr. Money after my shop teacher…anyway, eventually I won him the mosquito…and there were red and orange ones there too…And since Needer is one of my nicknames in real life he named it Needer after me, since I got it for him…from the carnival 2 years ago, I have a pig with a baby which I named Hillary, lol, the baby is Chelsea, and then my brother has a parrot named Bill Nye from then…originally plain Bill because of Mr. Clinton and his beak, but then we used to watch Bill Nye so he named it Bill Nye. So the point is Needer is REAL and I did NOT make her up…my brother DOES sleep with a blue mosquito! But it's really HARD…not soft at all…which is why I don't sleep with Regis Philman/Mr. Money, the Bear…lol, hope you liked my story!!!

Loki


End file.
